global_pals_friends_foreverfandomcom-20200215-history
Down on the Farm
Down on the Farm is the 10th video in the series. It was released on May 21st, 2017. Plot Hope and her friends have been invited to Shannon's farm for a day of country fun! Through nursery rhymes and farm songs from around the world, Hope and the girls learn about farm life and have a ball on Shannon's farm. Summary After returning home, Hope gets an invite from Shannon about going to her farm the next day. Hope accepts the invite and asks her friends about it in which they all get the same invite, and they are all excited for the trip, The next day, the girls get ready through song and are excited to meet up ("1, 2, Sing for You!"). On the farm, Shannon is elated to see the girls as they arrive and introduces them to her parents Hannah and Bill. Upon arriving, the girls take a tour of the farm via Shannon's tractor and sing about the adventure they'll have ("We're on an Adventure!"). Antonia is reminded of her uncle Fritz who has a farm just like Shannon's, Hope and Danielle and Dawn become interested in Antonia's uncle, and then Shannon realizes that her uncle is a German Old McDonald as they go around meeting the animals. ("Uncle Fritz has a Farm"). After, Shannon shows them the orchards where the apples and oranges grow, Hope is reminded of the rhyme she heard from Shannon when they first met, Zoe asks if they could teach it to them and they both agree and teach them the rhyme. ("Oranges and Lemons") Hope is wanting to see some sheep so they all travel out to the pens to see them where Hope falls instantly in love. Yuki tells the girls that since she's lived in Tokyo all of her life she's never seen sheep up close but has heard stories about them from her mom. Hope remembers a story her mom used to tell her about a little shepherdess that lost her sheep once, in which Danielle, Priyanka, Shannon and Zoe ring in that it's Little Bo Peep, in which Antonia, Yuki and Dawn all remember they've never heard of the story. Hope decides that the best way to learn is by telling the story through the way it was meant to be, singing. ("Little Bo Peep") After the story, it seems like the sheep have gotten out of their pens and the cows are in the corn too, but it seems like Yuki has fallen asleep from the exhaustion of being up so early, and has fallen fast asleep under a nearby haystack. ("Little Girl Blue") and quickly wakes her up to the false alarm of kakigori, Yuki reveals a talent for playing the trumpet which gets the sheep and cows back to their pens. In the process, Shannon introduces the girls to one of the sheep, Mel Blanc, a black wool colored sheep. Antonia is reminded of a nursery rhyme Hope taught her once that is also in German, and Hope sings it as a duet with Antonia. ("Baa Baa Black Sheep") As the girls prepare to leave the pens, a lamb starts following Yuki, Danielle remarks on how much the little lamb loves her, and Shannon is reminded of an American nursery rhyme that Hope taught her that's also a story about a school girl who brings her pet lamb with her to school, they act out that story and sing it as well. ("Mary Had a Little Lamb") After walking to the coop and the pond, Danielle freezes in her tracks, remembering her fear of chickens, and screams and cowers behind Zoe. Shannon tells her they're only hens, that they won't hurt her unless their pecking order is messed up. Hope tells her about a story she knew when she was younger about a kind and clever little hen that belonged to a young widow who lived on her own. ("I Had a Little Hen") Danielle plucks up the courage and gets over her fear of chickens and remembers a song from her childhood in Spanish about them ("Los Pollitos") and also teaches the song in English as well. Zoe is impressed but also has a song about a farm animal and a swagman which opens up as a story. ("Waltzing Matilda") Shannon takes them to where the cows are and shows them how to milk a cow and tells them about how one of the cows one day mysteriously started saying the wrong thing instead of moo. ("You Should've Gone Moo") As the girls explore the farm, they discover something rustling in the hay when Antonia brings up something she remembered from her uncle Fritz. ("Eia, popeia what rustles in the hay?"). A kitten appears from the hay, Shannon, totally relieved that her kitten Alfie was okay, goes and hugs the cat. Hope and the others are about to go home, when they are given a surprise hoedown party by Shannon's parents, Hope, being American, is asked to teach a square dance, and remembers one that her western ancestors did that she was taught when she was younger. ("Turkey in the Straw") After the hoedown they all go home and look back at their marvelous farm adventure. Songs # Happy Global Train! # 1, 2, Sing for You! # We're On an Adventure! # Uncle Fritz has a Farm # Oranges and Lemons # Little Bo Peep # Little Girl Blue # Baa Baa Black Sheep # Mary Had a Little Lamb # I Had a Little Hen # Los Pollitos # Waltzing Matilda # You Should've Gone Moo # Eia, Popeia, What's that Rustling in the Hay? # Turkey in the Straw Category:Global Pals Friends Forever Category:Videos Category:Episodes